1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antifreezing guard for protecting water boxes on a mobile home from freezing.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Water pipes in the unheated space under a mobile home are subject to freezing. Other components of the water service system such as hose bibs and especially water boxes are also subject to freezing. Water boxes are particularly prone to freezing because they are more exposed than the other components of the water service system.
Water pipes in unheated spaces are typically wrapped with an electric heat tape in order to protect them from freezing. It is good practice to turn the heat tape off in the summer to extend the life of the heat tape. With a mobile home, however, the heat tape is usually concealed under a skirt of the trailer and no thought is given to the heat tape until a pipe freezes because the heat tape has burned out. With respect to mobile homes, other devices, such as rigid plenums tapped into a heating duct of a forced air furnace have been suggested for use in keeping water pipes from freezing but no provision was made for heating the water box.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 70,365, 165,550, 2,189,466, 2,595,408, 3,304,005, 3,819,209, 3,832,525, 4,124,179, 4,735,235, 5,094,273, 5,219,403, 6,019,123, and 6,206,030 are incorporated by reference herein.